


prom season!!

by cosmiclokis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiclokis/pseuds/cosmiclokis
Summary: prom season has the gang sick with love-
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Kudos: 12





	prom season!!

thor was ready. he sat in the chem lab, waiting for bruce to walk in with tony and rhodey. he had planned it all out- a whole science thing and he knew bruce would freak out. he even told tony and rhodey ahead of time to make sure he’d be in the lab during lunch that day. thor has worked on the plan for weeks and asked the chem teacher to use the lab that day. his heart was beating out of his chest- he couldn’t wait to surprise his adorable dorky boyfriend with the promposal of the century.  
bruce was walking from physics to the chem lab with tony and rhodey to eat their lunch. tony was in on the secret- he tried not to act like there was something to hide.  
thor remembered back to when they first met- junior year ap chemistry. first day of school, first day of class. bruce was early to class and had all his notebooks and papers out on the desk.  
“is anyone sitting here?” thor asked the curly-haired boy at the lab table.  
“what?” bruce responded, looking up from his math homework. “oh, yeah,” he said scrambling to move all of the papers from the other side of his desk.  
they ended up being partners for the rest of the year. thor immediately started falling for him- and was down by november. bruce had already noticed him sophomore year during theatre and getting to know the dork inside of that gorgeous blonde head pushed him into thor’s arms. by december they were together- and happier than ever.  
the three boys walked into the lab. thor was sitting at a table and bruce walked up behind him.  
“hey,” bruce whispered, touching his boyfriend lightly on the shoulder while planting a kiss on his head.  
“hey,” thor says back. “can you help me with this? it’s for the chem class. dr. simmons wanted me to help with a worksheet. can you just make sure it’s easy enough to do?”  
“sure,” bruce said. thor smiled as he worked on the paper. when he was finished naming the elements, it would spell out the question, then thor would ask it. bruce was almost finished (the smartest boy ever- thor thought), and he started to get it.  
“oh my god...” bruce had one letter left (m) when he stood up and turned over to his boyfriend. “yes!!!!!!” he yelled. bruce leapt into thor’s open arms and reached his head up and kissed his lips. tony and rhodey clapped at the two boys- now tony just needed to work on his and rhodey needed to find a date!


End file.
